theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Trumble's
Trumble's (also called Trumble's Book Store) was a retail store that sold used books in Genoa City. Profile Sharon Steals and Neil's Infidelity In February 2009, Sharon Newman stole a book from the book store and put it in Noah Newman's bag. She got a call and gave the bag to Noah saying it was the hospital--something was wrong with Doris Collins. Noah gave the bag to Eden Baldwin and left the store with his mother. The security guard of Trumble's found the stolen book in "Eden's bag". While at the hospital visiting Doris, Sharon had a meltdown in front of her mother. Sharon told Doris about her little black outs. Doris told Sharon that this was not the first time these episodes have happened. Later Nicholas Newman called Sharon to tell her what happened with Eden at the book store. Sharon then found the elephant she took from Brad Carlton's house! Sharon didn't even remember why she had the elephant with her! Sharon returned to the bookstore and lost it again. Nick tried to calm her down but that didn't work. Sharon then went to Brad's house. In April 2009, Lily Winters bumped into Karen Taylor while at the book store and asked how things were going. Karen, assuming she knew everything, told Lily she didn't have to pretend she didn't know because she was sure Devon Hamilton had already told her about Tyra Hamilton and Neil Winters. Lily said actually Devon hadn't told her anything and asked if something was going on. She was shocked when she figured it out and said that her Dad would never do that. Karen's Confession, Lily and Cane, Sharon Gets Caught Karen told her that he admitted it to her--Neil cheated on her. Billy Abbott was at the book store when he ran into Mackenzie Browning. He called out her name. She turned around and smiled. After chatting for a while, Billy kissed Mac. Lily, Devon and Ana Hamilton went to the book store where Lily saw Billy and Delia Abbott. Billy asked her if they could talk. He apologized for the way things ended between them. Billy told her he's a better person for knowing her and hoped one day they could be friends again. Billy asked Lily to try again with Cane Ashby to convince him that Delia was where she was supposed to be. Sharon Newman was arrested for shoplifitng. Michael Baldwin went to the police station and was shocked to hear that Sharon had been arrested for shoplifting and possibly grand theft. Jack Abbott told him that someone broke into her hotel suite and cut up her clothes--specifically her lingerie--and the police were called. He said they found a bunch of stolen things--some of them were from Fenmore's with the tags still on them. Michael thought this case could be a conflict of interest since he was married to the owner of Fenmore’s. Then he heard that Sharon had confessed before they read her rights so Jack asked if that was admissible. He explained that she was totally out of it saying the room looked like a bomb had gone off and then they accused her. Jack told Michael it was stuff that she didn’t even need, like knick knacks, jewelry and even books that she had no interest in from Trumble's used book store. When Michael heard that he told Jack he couldn't help him and to call another lawyer. Then he left. Phillip and Chance, Sharon and Nick In November 2009, Phillip Chancellor III went to the book store, picked out a book, read a few lines and then decided to buy it. On his way out he ran into Chloe Mitchell and asked her how Chance Chancellor was doing. She told him she didn't know and asked why he didn't go to the hospital and find out for himself. Chloe told Phillip she was there to buy a book for Chance, Breakfast at Tiffany’s. She said that book changed her life. She wanted to be just like Holly Golightly. Phillip told her he did, too. He said he was there to buy Chance a book also. Phillip showed her The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, saying he used to read it to Chance when he was a kid. Phillip said maybe it would help him and Chance reconnect. Chloe said it couldn’t hurt. Phillip was trying to figure out how to inscribe it. Chloe told him that him being at the hospital was more important and then said she has to get back there herself. In February 2010, Nicholas Newman and Sharon continued to play with baby Faith Newman at Trumble's Bookstore. Victor Newman called Nick to find out how his meeting with Tucker McCall had gone. Nick said that he would go to Victor's office to discuss the meeting. Nick said goodbye to Sharon and took off. Sharon ran into Rafe Torres and his date at the bookstore. Sharon was surprised when Rafe told his date that Sharon was an old friend -- she thought that Rafe might be angry with her for marrying Adam Newman. Rafe's Advice, Daisy and Ryder, Chancellor Industries Rafe said that everyone made mistakes. When Rafe's friend went to look for a book, Rafe warned Sharon about Adam. He said that when she least expected it, Adam would drive a knife through her heart. Sharon said that her experience with Adam was different than Rafe's had been. Rafe told Sharon that Adam would play a "lost boy" routine and then thank Sharon for her patience with him. Rafe hoped, for Sharon's sake, that Adam had changed. Outside Trumble's, Jana Hawkes continued to question Daisy Sanders about Daisy's relationship with Ryder Callahan. She wondered why Ryder had said that Daisy had abandoned him and what Daisy and Ryder had gone through together. Daisy lied and said that Ryder had helped her hide Abby Newman's drinking from Ashley Abbott and that he expected Daisy to help him find a place to live in return. At Trumble's, Victor hid in an aisle of bookshelves. Using his cell phone, Victor called Adam who was hiding a few aisles over and asked him if he was ready for action. He told Adam that he had keys to Tucker's office made from the imprints that Adam had taken, and that they were in an envelope, along with two disposable cell phones, on a shelf in front of Adam. Adam grabbed the envelope. Adam said that the tricky part would be getting Tucker out of his office. Victor said that wouldn't be a problem. Amber's Wishes, Daniel's Opposition and Daisy's Meddling After Victor hung up, Nick joined him and asked his father if he thought that Adam could pull it off. Victor said that Adam wanted to please his father. Amber Moore met up with Daniel Romalotti at Trumble's Bookstore. She showed him a photo of Little D that her mother, Tawny, had e-mailed to her. Amber told Daniel that she had managed to track Tawny down, and that Little D was doing well. Evidently, Deacon Sharpe had paid Tawny a large sum of money to care for the boy. Daniel was happy to hear that all was well with Little D, because he said that he wasn't ready to care for a child. Amber said that perhaps Daniel wasn't ready to raise kids, but she was. Amber told Daniel that she had loved being a mother figure to Little D. She said that Daniel would love being a father. Daniel said that someday perhaps he would -- but that he wasn't quite yet ready for parenthood. Amber reminded Daniel that she had miscarried in the past and she was afraid that they might miss their chance to have children if they didn't start trying. Daniel reiterated that he wasn't ready to become a father, and reminded Amber that he was unemployed and that they were virtually broke. Daisy Sanders stopped by Trumble's and watched Daniel and Amber's disagreement. When Amber continued rambling about wanting a child, Daniel said, "How many different ways do I have to say this. I'm not ready." Daniel asked Amber not to pressure him. She said that she wasn't trying to pressure him -- she was merely sharing her feelings. Daisy Pounces Daisy approached the Romalottis and returned Daniel's digital camera to him. She told Daniel that she had saved enough money to purchase her own camera. Thoroughly irritated by the interruption, Amber cancelled her dinner plans with Daniel and stormed out of the bookstore. Daisy feigned concern about Amber, and then showed Daniel some of the pictures she had taken with his camera. Daniel said that some of Daisy's photographs were good, but that there were problems with others. Daisy wondered if Daniel could help her with her photography. Daniel agreed to tutor Daisy. Seated at a table at Trumble's, Daniel and Daisy reviewed the photographs that Daisy had taken. Daisy took notes as Daniel critiqued the pictures. As Daniel spoke, Daisy pulled out her new camera and began taking some candid shots of him. They both began laughing. Later, Daniel and Daisy returned to the bookstore after taking some outdoor pictures. Daniel said that he had better get going. Daisy commented that Amber had seemed pretty upset. Daniel said that making up was "half the fun." Daisy said that she wouldn't know -- that she had never had a boyfriend, and that she wasn't into high school boys. She told Daniel that she would rather be with someone more mature. Daniel said that if Daisy were his kid sister, he would advise her that there was no reason to rush into a relationship. Daniel wished Daisy good luck with her camera, and then left. Recent Developments After Daniel was gone, Daisy smiled and looked through the pictures of Daniel that she had taken. Kevin Fisher found Ryder Callahan begging for change outside Trumble's Bookstore. Kevin asked Ryder why he had lied about staying at a motel. Ryder said that he knew that if he told Kevin that, then Kevin would feel responsible. Kevin asked Ryder where he could get in touch with him. Ryder said that he would either be panhandling outside the bookstore or at the homeless shelter. Staff Former Employees and Roles *Ryder Callahan, Clerk Category:Business Category:Needs Photo